


Between Darkness and Light

by Andrina_Nightshade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Conflicted Ben Solo, Dark Side Rey (Star Wars), Darkfic, Dream Sex, Established Ben/Tai relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force bond voyeurism, Jedi Ben Solo, Kinkuary 2021, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, implied intimate partner violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrina_Nightshade/pseuds/Andrina_Nightshade
Summary: "He pictures himself, petted by four eager hands. Kissed by two warm, hungry mouths; teeth that nibble and tongues that soothe. Harsh muscle and soft curves sliding against his bare flesh, every touch a lick of fire until his body is a conflagration of lust and wanting."Written for #ReyloKinkuary. Prompt I've never written before: Threesome
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Tai, Ben Solo/Tai/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 49
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Between Darkness and Light

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as a fic for the Kinkuary challenge took a slightly different turn when it came to writing it...
> 
> Many thanks to those who acted as sensitivity readers (Rosa Leoa, Solar Lilith and Azriels) for this story - your input and advice was invaluable!

The dirt and sweat and blood of the day still clings to Ben, burned onto his bones even after his skin has been scrubbed raw in the 'fresher. But it will take more than soap and water to wash away today.

So he focuses on the moment. On the sweet taste of his lover's lips against his; the delicious slide of bare skin; the growing heat of arousal. Tai breaks their kiss and begins trailing his mouth lower, leaving wet trails of desire in his wake. And soon those soft lips are wrapped around Ben's cock, and he is lost. 

He is alive.

A filthy moan escapes him. He cants his hips in time to Tai's breaths, relishing in the wicked caress of his tongue and the tender, teasing strokes of his fingers at the shaft. One hand fists into the sheets, the other cradling Tai's bald head. Not to push, not to insist. Just to touch. To let him know that this isn't just an act of gratification, a means of exorcising the demons of today in an orgasm. He craves closeness. Tenderness. 

Ben's lips part to share this; but the words are lost in a gasp as Tai pulls his head up, and begins teasing Ben's weeping shaft with slow, meticulous licks. Mischief sparkles in his eyes; if those lips weren't otherwise occupied, Ben would kiss them again. Instead, he surrenders to the coiling ribbon of desire in his belly.

Until he feels all sound, all air, leave the room, and a familiar buzzing at the edge of his thoughts…

Jealousy fills him; so discordant with his bubbling pleasure, that he knows the emotion is not his own.

The bed shifts. Warm breath and a soft, deadly female voice tease his ears. "Taking your pleasure again, Solo? Did I not exhaust you earlier?"

Ben opens his eyes, and all pleasure from fucking Tai's mouth evaporates. Kira, Rey - or whatever she wants to call herself in this moment - sits on the mattress, watching him intently.

She won't harm him, Ben knows, despite the virulence in her gaze. But still he flinches when her hand hovers over him, close enough to touch his bare chest.

She does not touch him. Not yet. 

Instead, she crawls behind him, her lips hovering an inch from his ear and bathing him in the warmth of her breath.

"Or perhaps you need a reminder," she whispers. With a hiss of breath, she opens her mind to him. His bed, his quarters dissolve, and even Tai's wicked mouth and hands on his cock fades to numbness.

_Heat; scorching dry heat. Sand curling around him in the breeze. Darkness punctured by blaster fire and the twirling red blades of a saber staff. Cries for mercy; wails of anguish. Silence._

_He sees himself; his white robes charred and bloody; his saber humming a discordant note as it catches the flash of yellow in his eyes. His lips tug into an unnatural sneer, and he plunges his saber into the chest of the cowing figure at his feet._

_He sees her; her long cloak billowing in the breeze. Smugness and lust dance across his nerves._

_He's behind her, her front pressed against the stone wall as he yanks up her skirts. Her cunt is soaked and so warm as he sinks into her, losing a sigh against the exposed skin on her neck. Pleasure dancing across his nerves in exquisite jolts with every snap of his hips against hers. So warm, so unbearably_ **_tight…_ ** _One hand braces against the crumbling stone as the other paws at her breasts through the leather of her bodice._

_"I knew there was darkness in you," she says on a breathy moan. Every slide of his cock within her is divine. It is darkness. It is sanctuary and damnation; pleasure and pain intermingled. The snarling, cruel beast that lives within him howls its satisfaction._

_And as she cries out her peak, her fingers entwined with his, he spills inside her._

Ben is ripped from the memory as Tai lifts his head and coughs; it takes a moment to realise that he has spent within his lover's mouth.

"You must be really worked up," Tai says as he wipes his mouth, a teasing glint in his eyes. "You usually last longer." He tucks a stray hair behind Ben's ears, even as Rey continues to pepper the softest of kisses to his shoulders. An illicit thrill runs through him at her presence through the bond, and Tai's ignorance of it. "Ben… what the hell happened on Jakku?"

Ben shakes his head. "I'm not a good person, Tai. Not like you."

"Hey." He feels a gentle hand grasp his chin, forcing him to meet Tai's gaze. "I'm not perfect either. Doubt is normal; healthy, even. Besides," he adds with a teasing scoff, "The fact that you even bother to ask that question is proof enough."

Ben surges forward, crashing his lips against Tai's in a bruising kiss. He licks at the lingering remnants of his own pleasure. His hand meanders downwards, touching silken skin and hard muscles as he reaches for Tai's rigid cock to give pleasure in return. 

Annoyance spikes in the bond; her fingers thread through her hair and tug - hard - to hold his attention even as Ben fights to keep his focus solely on Tai. 

But Rey will not be deterred. 

"You sent me back to my Master with your cum pouring out of me, Ben," she coos, her teeth clipping his ear and eliciting a moan from him that reverberated against Tai's mouth. "You should have joined me…"

Ben flips so that he is out of her reach, laying his body over Tai. The delicious press of bare flesh - warm, _alive -_ soothes him. The taste of sweat as he feathers a line of kisses down his lover's neck and chest anchors him. And the symphony of sighs and moans that he pulls from Tai's lips silence those malignant whispers within his mind…

_This_ is what he needs. Not the selfish passion of the dark, with it's all-consuming, lustful urges. He needs his bloodstained hands wiped clean through the act of worshiping another. He needs the taste of Tai's arousal, his pleasure, to burn away the tang of darkness on Ben's very soul. 

But dark and light each have their claws buried in his soul, and he fears there is no balance to be found… Much as he would long for it… 

_He pictures himself, petted by four eager hands. Kissed by two warm,_ **_hungry_ ** _mouths; teeth that nibble and tongues that soothe._

_Harsh muscle and soft curves sliding against his bare flesh, every touch a lick of fire until his body is a conflagration of lust and wanting._

_"_ **_Ben…_ ** _"_

_His name sighed on breathy moans and grunted against sweat-slicked flesh. Their moans, an unholy symphony of rapture._

_Burying himself to the hilt inside her warm,_ **_perfect_ ** _cunt. Impaled on Tai's thick cock; his body absurdly full yet still_ **_aching_ ** _as he rocks against them; enveloped between the scorching heat of Rey's darkness and the soothing warmth of Tai's light. No longer this torturous push-pull between the opposing sides of his nature; now, in perfect balance between them._

_Lying in the afterglow, his body spent, his mind awash with drowsy contentment. Four hands and two mouths once again practicing their devotions on his flesh. Rey and Tai's clasped hands pressed over his heart. Peace. Happiness. Perfection..._

_Stillness. The flow of the Force through him like a river, whispering purpose like a lover's impassioned declaration. The feel of cool, familiar metal against his palm as he summons his lightsaber._

_Pained gasps as the blade - now red, hissing and sparking - pierces Tai's chest. An ocean of blood, bathing him in the evidence of his betrayal._

_Swallowing the sound of her cruel laughter against his lips as he fucks her on the bloodied sheets, and the darkness consumes him._

_The vision shifts. He is between them both again, enduring the gentle worship of hands and lips. He calls for his saber once more - this time a serene, familiar blue - and it is_ **_her_ ** _chest the blade punctures._

Reality turns with the force of a slap. Shame knots around his heart. Hot, fat tears fall from his eyes, and he stops his ministrations to press his brow to Tai's abdomen. 

"Ben?" 

Strong arms pull him upwards, and he buries his face in Tai's neck. Regret and guilt falls with his tears, trickling between their naked bodies.

Tai's fingers wind through Ben's hair, and he presses soft, comforting kisses against his brow. "Hey… You're scaring me, Ben," he says, his voice wavering. "Talk to me. _Please…"_

But his throat is dry, rendering him unable to vocalise even if he wished to.

"I'll have you one day, Solo,” Rey murmurs, but beneath the allure there is a heartbreaking vulnerability in her tone. “Be it a month or a year, you will join me. Pretend all you want - but you belong to me and the Dark, not to him." 

He drowns them both out. It would be easier, he knows, if he were two men. One who could bathe in the all-consuming darkness with Rey, and one free to live in the benevolence and beauty of the Light. But he is just one man - loving an angel yet bonded to a monster and perhaps loving her with the same fervour. An unbridgeable chasm between the two halves of his soul, and the two holders of his heart. 

There can be no balance in this dichotomy. One day, he will have to choose - be swallowed by Rey and her darkness; or consumed by Tai and his light - and in doing so, sacrificing half of himself. 

_And you will have to kill one of us,_ she purrs in his mind. _For I will not relinquish you to him without a fight, and nor will he give you up to me._

Ben's only answer is to grip Tai's shoulders with bruising strength, and weep harder.


End file.
